User talk:Pharuan Undearth/Archive01
Lots of space is eaten up by the Talk Page,and a pain to scroll through it all, so i'm moving it if you want to refer back to it here. Pharuan Undearth 07:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) is it possible to become a mod(pa"troll")... subject really says it all, i was just wondering and i wasn't sure and if it is possible i would like to prove my worth, oh and if i have source in my possesion i can state it as long as proper credit is given correct? Pharuan Undearth 18:45, February 11, 2011 seriously... I tryed to fix Drizzt's page, random a wiki contributure had Drizzt as a 75 wizard 45 figter and 83 Top i did not vandilize that. Itryed to fix it the best i could and seeing what he actually is i said i did a good job. I would like you to apologize for accusing me for doing such. Plus my name is Pharuan not Phaerun, and thanks for the codeing on the profile page. You might want to blame. ■(cur | prev) 08:41, February 13, 2011 85.106.198.54 (Talk) (23,475 bytes) ■(cur | prev) 08:39, February 13, 2011 85.106.198.54 (Talk) (23,481 bytes) As you can see another person did the same look on recent activity to see for yourself: Fyodor edited by Cronje 4 hours ago Summary: vandalism - Undo revision 95648 by 85.106.198.54 (talk) Elminster Aumar edited by Cronje 4 hours ago Summary: unreferenced edit - Undo revision 95645 by 85.106.198.54 (talk) please don't place blame on others unless your a hundred percent sure. ~8:57 PM 2/13/2011 PU Pharuan Undearth 20:19, February 13, 2011 :I am sorry Pharuan, I was mistakenly led to believe it was you who was responsible for those edits. When I examined the history, no other contributor had made edits (it even highlighted the changes as if you had made them). Since then I have checked again and indeed it was not you. At the time I had no reason to suspect anyone else but you. I am grateful for your efforts to restore the page to it's original format. However I notice that you posted also posted incorrect stats and missed some other changes in your attempt to do so, in the future use the undo function if you believe changes are wrong. :Sorry for the mistake. :P.S. Remember to sign your talk page posts by pressing the signature button above. --Eli the Tanner 02:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, now i know what to do, thanks. --Pharuan Undearth 02:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: P.S. btw my sig button isn't working, or i didn't make one in which case i don't know where to go to do it. ::: It appears to be working fine, it will appear as a series of dashes(-) and squiggles(~) in the edit mode. --Eli the Tanner 02:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh that one i just copy and pasted yours and changed the time and user --Pharuan Undearth 02:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: im going to use the waves it easier. Wikia Help If you have any queries about editing, then feel free to ask me or any of the mods about things. Also the Help section on the Front Page will tell you everything you need to know if you are unsure.--Eli the Tanner 02:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not a hundred percent sure but is there a way to become a mod. I never intentionly tried to muck up the page and only tried to revert it back to it orginal form. I still have a bit to learn on the editing end on things like the "undo" which i know what it means but not what it does, i thought it undid the entire page. Also, i want to help other by giving them adivce if they need it and also give them pointers that i learn as i go along. Oh, and thanks for fixing Drizzt and some of the code from your Profile it helped me i could lie and say i rewrote it to mirror yours but that's just stupid and it wastes time kind of like rewriting all the pages just to redo 1 edit. But finding out how to get my country on there was a pain, but the rest was easy to reconfigure and change to ME. Again thanks and cheers to your help and advice and thanks for letting me be a part of this Wikia.--Pharuan Undearth 06:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Added but not found... 67.83.72.141 is one of the IP's I have used. I have no idea why I got kicked maybe I was kicked after 3 or so hours of not continually editing the page. Kinda pissed that I added a more precise creature info to not be credited hence my PU which i need to add more often, but it makes it seem more like a unknown contributor like my first day, lol. --Pharuan Undearth 05:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) UTC... Thanks for the links you added to my user page, but you also incorrectly changed my time zone. I mean.. I know the time from where I live! If you don't believe me Argentina is UTC-3, check here. Mpj 03:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ahh yes i got confused with GMT sorry about that my friend. i go around cleaning up the site and also add things that are obvious and already have information on them. Sorry about that again i'm really sorry. P.S. i need to change mine then. Pharuan Undearth 03:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem, although it is kinda rude (I guess) to edit other user's User page. But again, no problem :P Mpj 03:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the fix to my userboxes :P Mpj 18:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Np i just thought you might like a cleaner looking Userboxs with the same background. Pharuan Undearth 22:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hmm... I didn't knowingly change your edit i had the "wiki activity" from earlier i guess so when i changed it as that it still had http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.64.237.197 edit up so i was like ok this doesn't look right and so i changed it back to a semi-normal edit. Pharuan Undearth 03:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Dragons... Thanks for editing a lot of the dragon pages. I love reading about dragons. To me, they are both the greatest enemies and the greatest allies for D&D. And there usually isn't that much information about them on here. So thanks man. And if you don't mind me asking, how do you get so many books over D&D? I can only ever find a few novels by R. A. Salvatore and Ed Greenwood, a few starter kits, and then a few Monster Manuals. Where do you get them from? Is there a store that you would recomend? Drow2626 04:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Drow2626 :If you check my list its mostly pdfs, which are mostly free(4Shared), so theres that, but when I "buy" real books i go to Barnes & Noble, also Amazon has all the books i have on my list and more; and if you use Amazon, I recomend you get new not used, unless it doesn't bother you. Plus I'm gonna clean-up Chromatics tonight and start on Metalics tomorrow. Pharuan Undearth 04:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yugoloths as Demons... Hi Pharuan. A lot of the articles you've been doing for creatures from the new Demonomicon such as Piscodemon are creatures that used to be known as Yugoloths. Their major interactions with the Realms have all been from when they were termed as such. I was wondering if you had any ideas about how to link existing yugoloth pages with their new demon terminology. hashtalk 06:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Only thing I see that we can do to try and orginaise this is add them to the Yugoloth demon section, I mean, really some of the demons I was editing were already on here and are termed Tanar'ri, and unless this can be done for the others I've done I really am lost. I guess the only thing is to add them to the Yugoloths page but it's weird how most of them end in "oth" though, :-).Pharuan Undearth 02:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::In 1st edition, all yugoloths (called daemons then) had -daemon at the ends of their names. In 2nd edition, they were renamed yugoloths and they all had -loth at the ends of their names instead, and this was retained throughout 3rd edition. In 4th edition, they were given the -demon suffix, recategorized as demons, and dumped into the Abyss (their plane, the Blood Rift, crashed into the Abyss after the Spellplague). Since third-edition lore still holds in the Forgotten Realms, though (since the Spellplague was a Realms-shaking event, not a retcon), they're still yugoloths and should still be tagged as such. Anyway, I think I fixed it satisfactorily, though they should probably still be neutral evil on the nine-point alignment grid. - Rowan Earthwood 23:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Impressive... I was looking at your page and all your sources and...wow you have an impressive Forgotten realms collection ! I'v got like 50 books and I thought I had alot! Oh and thanks for consently updateing the wiki especially the pictures b.t.w where do you find them at ?(probly google images but i'm too lazy to check)8) Waffleferret 07:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well my firend thank you for the compliment, like i mentioned before to another friend about dragons the same here most of my "sources" are marked as pdf's which are easier to move around, 100-1000 books in one had, but are harder to open, i.e. need a pdf reader or computer. I've gotten them from 2-4 websites, now most will recomend signing up to the wizarsd website which you can get all this for free from there after a small $9 investment or you can be illegal and cheap like me. :-) 4shared is one of the best sites filestube or filetube forget which one is going to be your second choice. Now this is techincally not illegal, ~glares at the mods~, as in I'm not gaining anything from adding the info from the pages other then a sense of fullfillment, SO IT'S NOT ILLEGAL. oh and use 4 tildas ~ to sign stuff. Pharuan Undearth 04:33, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::oh and BTW if you want or need any maps one of the best places to go is Markustay on deviant art hes has some of the most accurate maps out there most are even better than wizard heres his site http://markustay.deviantart.com/gallery/Pharuan Undearth 04:43, June 14, 2011 (UTC) CAPSLOCK CRAZY... HEY THOSE PICTURES THAT YOU UPLOAD, DO YOU DRAW THEM YOURSELF? IF SO WITH WHAT? Bamhs123 21:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :No i didn't draw them, Markustay did and no i also didn't upload them unless your talking about the ones used on the wiki if so Markustay is the main artist and the others were from various sites, reference materials, and sourcebooks. The answer to your third question, you would have to ask each artist what they used when they drew the pictures.Pharuan Undearth 06:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) uploaded image... Thanks for the better quality image. Moviesign 19:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just wanted to make sure that it was a bit clearer. I also saw that you used the medium poster so i added the large one. NP btw hope i didn't step on your toes. Pharuan Undearth 19:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's all good. Moviesign 19:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Understand... I do not understand this, I was looking into the nine realms and came across this page and I'm wondering what this is about. I have a few questions that maybe you can answer for me really quick, 1: the artwork I saw on the first page, the cover I assume, is it drawn by you where your name is or is it copied from somewhere? 2: is this a game of sorts, I remember D&D from back in the day but I never had the time to figure it out or the patients and I didn't think anyone even played it anymore or remembered it, are y'all playing a type of game like D&D or is it D&D? 3: how many people are involved in this? Thats it for now, if you could help me w/this I'd really appreciate it and I really love some of the art work I've seen, totally tits, I like a couple and thinking of getting another tattoo but now need to figure out which one to get. I'm an old man still w/a kids heart and love to watch the new cartoons and anime programs and if this is what I think it is I'll be watching and checking this out also. Thanks for your time, Joe Whiteknight200 21:36, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Dude its all right this Site is all about Forgotten Realms (i.e. Drizzt Do'Urden's home, Cadderly Bonaduce's home). It is a branch of D&D lore and mythology but FR specific. I would recomend that you just explore people pages look at different creastures and what not, to see what i mean D&D is here but only if it crosses with the FR world. :As for your questions: 1) no I haven't made the art work but i know some of the people who have. If my name is by it, it probably means i uploaded the artwork on this site. 2)Not really a game but you can make it a module for D&D based gameplay, yeah a lot more people remeber it and some here are the children of such people, my father was a musican(rock) not a D&D player though. 3) How many....hmm...Millions, would be a safe guess not including people like me who just read the books and lore, and edit the site. Use whatever artwork you want. If you do edit or ask questions just sign your stuff with 4 ~(tildas) and it tell who and when it was made. Pharuan Undearth 01:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks allot, I'm gonna take a look threw this it looks tits and the pics are the bomb. I'll read the paes and see if I can catch on, thanks again. Whiteknight200 15:45, July 03, 2011 (UTC) Images... It is standard to not use the thumbnail setting for images in infoboxes. This is because it creates an extra box around the image. In addition, who uploaded the image is unimportant. We don't sign our user names on articles we write. Why should we display our names beneath images we add to pages? Anyone can see who uploaded the image if they simply click on it. If you take a look around this wiki, you will find all other images in infoboxes which you have not edited do not use the thumbnail setting. Pretty much all wikis do the same, including Wikipedia. ➳Quin 20:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yes yes flamer, i get it i do though like to know who added the pic #1 and #2 some pics are deleted for one reason or another id like to know why especially if theres a real pic and its the only one do you delete it. Pharuan Undearth 03:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :P.S.: I also notice when I edit theres a statement which can only be seen when the thumb template is used which btw if its not standard why create it, and if you don't use it then we don't need it. Think about it. Pharuan Undearth 20:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Redirects... It is rather silly going through my contributions and tagging all redirects I have created for deletion, no? I see you are a relatively new user. Please try to familiarize yourself with collaborative editing instead of tagging all pages created by someone with whom you have a minor disagreement for deletion. ➳Quin 21:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well it is reather silly to have 3-5 redirect to the same page by lower casing or capitalizing the beinning letter of the word(s). I really don't care if you change something of mine you have the right to do so especially being an admin, but that doesn't mean you have the right to have false pages. Come on dude wtf is Pageno? ‎who the hell is going to write that seriously. oh and yes i am new about feb 9 is the day i created this user and ive been on the site about 3 yrs. though. doing minor edits nothing to warent making a user then i started reading the books and wa-laa a purpose to make an account. Anyway it doesn't matter i don't hate you just a bit pissed but i'll get over it, and now seriously you redirected -400 DR to -400 DR i don't know how but you did. Pharuan Undearth 03:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) dude... No one will look up War of the Spider Queen or any book by putting the authors in front of it, the others i can see, plus anyone whos looking for Ed Greenwood is not going to look him up by a name he gave himself in a singel line in one book. I'm just trying to make the wiki cleaner by not have unnessusary redirects that literally are redirected from an alternate spelling like capitalization. As a friend,Pharuan Undearth 06:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. However, if you look at any of the cover art for the novels in the series (Dissolution, for example), you'll notice that they each have the words "R.A. Salvatore's War of the Spider Queen" in the name. While it's commonly referred to as "War of the Spider Queen", we can't assume that new users will shorten it. As for Ed Greenwood novels, I point you to Waterdeep (series), whose proper name is "Ed Greenwood Presents Waterdeep", which we also provide a redirect from. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 07:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :People may not necessarily type those into Google, but I have seen editors, particularly new users, create such similar links in articles. I would think it better to have a link redirect to the proper article than it to be a red link. And how does removing redirects make the wiki cleaner? ➳Quin 21:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::by not having some random ass page pop up i like to do the random page thing every so often to just read or edit. I find the redirect annoying if i happens 4 times in a row. Just saying. Pharuan Undearth 03:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Understandable. I find it a bit annoying when I get six or seven year pages in a row myself. Still, this is a huge wiki, with over 10,000 pages and at least a thousand redirects. It's bound to happen. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 03:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean by a random pop-up (some New Look feature? I use Monobook), but doesn't generate any redirects. ➳Quin 18:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think he just means the . Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 18:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: exactly.Pharuan Undearth 20:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) thumbs... Ok then i understand it might not be the standard but if it has a statement it needs the thumb E.x.- Image:Moo.png|300px|thumb|It's a cow . The cow statement will not be visible unless thumb is used. This is the only arguement i have as of now to use it i don't mind you deleting the thumb if there no statement but of if it has one leave it alone please. Pharuan Undearth 08:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :There actually is already a solution for that. In the infobox directly beneath "image = ," you can add "caption = ." See, for example, http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cormyr&oldid=102046. ➳Quin 21:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Editing User Pages... Is there a particular reason you're editing so many users' pages? It appears you're trying to populate the Forgotten Realms Wiki members category, but that's unnecessary. contains a complete list of members, along with other information. Also, some might not appreciate someone - even an admin - fiddling with their profile pages. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 06:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Response: Well true, some may not, but i didn't see the user list till later that night #1, and #2 i do think that the admins should at least have the member page added(admin tag) so that any user who wishs to speak to an admin for whatever reason should have the widest range of users to contact as possible. If this is against the wikia policy i am sorry, and i will stop imediately. Pharuan Undearth 22:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with the thing about admins being more visible :P Mpj 00:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: As far as I can tell, it isn't, and I'm sorry of I implied otherwise. I just didn't want you to have to spend hours at something potentially unnecessary. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 07:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::No need to apologise I can see where your coming from. Just when i see a red name i like what happened, first thing i tried to do is find a user page i can "copy". but i did some editing to pass the time as i explored the site. Thank you guys again for the fast responses. Pharuan Undearth 21:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Picture... why did you remove your profile picture i thought it was a good thing, i mean you like drow and Drizzt is the most famous 1 so why not. Pharuan Undearth 07:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I just thought it was kind of out of place. I might put it back in a more organized fashion, like with some others. I actually put it there on accident when I first made my page.--Drow2626 07:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah no problem just wanted to see whats up. Oh btw good job on continuing the edits for the dragon pages the adding of the Known dragons was my next step after i read some books and stuff. So, thanks. Pharuan Undearth 07:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. Yeah, I was just looking around on some sites and found a link to an article on a bunch of dragons and I saw how there wasn't much work done on the Known Dragons sections. I still got about a dozen more dragons to make pages for. I'll probably have them all done within a few days.--Drow2626 12:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Referneces